


walla walla

by Kiovi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hana is legal drinking age because this is my universe and I do what I want, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, dash of Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/pseuds/Kiovi
Summary: Hana and Moira go on a date! In which Hana gets to do whatever she wants-- as long as she can keep a secret.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	walla walla

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Glass Animals song [[[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzrD89vyPQ0)]]

Hana had never liked coffee. Even with all the cream, sugar, and fancy flavors in the world, it never really tasted _good_. She certainly had no idea how Moira could drink so damn much of the stuff. And black? _Disgusting!_ Yet here Hana was fighting off sleep to grind fresh beans just for Moira. Granted, it was almost two in the afternoon by the time she rolled out of bed, but still...

She yawned as she scooped the grounds into the coffee maker and switched it on. Though she had no taste for the stuff, Hana had devoted quite a bit of time to researching and perfecting the perfect cup of coffee. It was a ritual she had grown to love. Watching Moira melt into her first cup of the day, drinking in the love and effort Hana blended throughout, always filled Hana with the satisfaction of a job well done. 

As with most things, the geneticist was very particular about her coffee. She preferred certain blends to others, ground to a specific coarseness, and brewed at just the right temperature. She claimed that drinking it black was the only way to truly appreciate the full body of flavors. 

Hana was just fine with never knowing how cursed a life with such sophisticated tastebuds must be.

The warm aroma of brewing coffee filled the kitchen and drifted through the apartment. Hana pilfered through the cabinet and settled on a purple bunny mug she had gotten Moira for her birthday last year. As soon as the coffee pot hissed to a stop, Hana filled the mug to the brim and began carefully shuffling her way back to the bedroom.

Hana set the mug on Moira’s nightstand, and crawled back under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Moira’s waist and snuggled into her back for warmth. Burying her face in Moira’s shirt, she took a deep whiff of Moira’s raw scent. She sighed and tangled her legs through Moira’s. Hana could stay like this for hours. 

Moira finally stirred, grumbling under her breath as she sleepily tried to pry herself from Hana’s grip. Hana whined in protest and hugged tighter.

Moira chuckled and rolled onto her back, yawning as she pulled Hana into a hug, “Good morning, _coinín_. Have you been awake long?” 

Hana mirrored Moira’s yawn and snuggled into her side. She rested her head on Moira’s chest and closed her eyes as the older woman stroked her hair “Mmm...I haven’t been up too long. It’s after noon, though.”

Moira caught sight of the clock and still steaming mug on the nightstand “I see. You’ve been up for a little while at least” She sat up to take a long sip of coffee. With a pleased sigh, she set the mug back down and kissed the top of Hana’s head “ _Delicious_. Thank you, dear.” 

Hana erupted into a fit of giggles as Moira pinned her to the bed and peppered annoyingly soft kisses over every inch of bare skin. “No stop! It tickles!” Hana gasped and squirmed, flailing helplessly against Moira’s strength. Moira chuckled and dipped a hand under Hana’s tank top, teasing her breasts as the kisses traveled lower. 

Hana’s squeals turned to moans as Moira’s kisses grew more hungry, urgent. Slender fingers pressed into Hana’s thighs as Moira dove beneath the comforter and settled between her legs. Hana could feel the scrape of teeth as Moira sucked and nibbled marks into her skin. 

“Ah! Moira...” Hana moaned and almost gave in to Moira’s very nice distraction until she remembered she actually had something she wanted to discuss, “M-moira _please!_ ” Hana threw the comforter back, exposing Moira in the process of sliding her panties down, “I need to ask you something.” 

Moira’s un-gelled hair was disheveled in all the right ways, a thick curtain of red flopped over one eye. Her gaze was dark, but tinged with concern as she searched Hana’s expression. Warmth flooded Hana’s cheeks, and she swallowed. It should be illegal for someone to look so incredibly sexy after just waking up. 

Hana cleared her throat and sat up a little, “Do you remember that movie I told you about a few weeks ago?”

Moira rested her cheek against Hana’s thigh and idly dragged her fingertips over the dip of Hana’s hips, “You mean that flashy action movie you made me watch the trailer for every single day since the first time you mentioned it?” 

Hana giggled, “Yeah that one.”

“What about it?” Moira was already drifting downward again, making it increasingly difficult for Hana to stay on task. 

“Well, it’s playing in theaters now. I thought that maybe we could go see it. You know we rarely ever have a full day off together.” It was true. Between Hana’s hectic superstar gamer/ defender of the world schedule and all Moira’s thankless overtime shifts at the lab, they hadn’t had a full day to just themselves in over a month. Moira didn’t appear to be listening, but Hana knew better. She continued “There’s also this really cute new cafe we could hit on the way. It has adorable cakes and crepes and some fancy sounding coffee drinks you’d probably like.” 

Yeah, Hana. Throw coffee in there. Moira loves coffee.

Hana peeked at Moira, searching for any hint at what she was thinking. She was next to impossible to read most of the time. 

Moira lifted her head and quirked a brow, “Is that all?”

Hana smiled sheepishly “Hmm... And maybe I’ll let you take me out for drinks later.” 

“Oh?” Moira’s lips spread into a smirk “That does sound awfully tempting.” 

“ _Pleeease~_ ” Hana begged “We haven’t gone on a date in _forever!_ ”

“Alright...” Moira twirled a lock of Hana’s hair around her finger as she considered “We’ll do whatever your heart desires for the entire day,” Before Hana could celebrate, Moira cut her off with a finger to the lips “But in return, I want you to do something for me.” 

Hana tilted her head “Like what?” There was no telling what Moira would ask of her, but there was always a very good chance it was going to be something weird. 

“It’s nothing much, really. Just one _tiny_ little thing...” Moira’s dancing around the answer led Hana to believe that yes, it was definitely something weird. 

Hana rolled her eyes, and against her better judgement, accepted Moira’s mystery request, “ _Fine!_ I’ll do it. Whatever it is” She poked out her bottom lip in resignation, “But you’re treating me to whatever I want!” Like that wasn’t already going to happen.

“Of course, Dear.” Moira pulled her into a kiss “You can have whatever you like.” 

\------

Hana pressed her legs together and smoothed her skirt over her thighs. She couldn’t believe she had blindly agreed to participate in Moira’s wager. It wasn’t Hana’s most brilliant decision, but it was definitely her best chance at dragging Moira out of the house on their day off. Though now that she knew what Moira expected of her, she wasn’t so sure she could go through with it. 

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you, love?” Moira tilted Hana’s chin up to meet her gaze. 

Hana shook her head “No. I can do this.” She said it to assure herself more than anything. Sure she was nervous as hell, and maybe a bit nauseous from worrying, but more that anything, she wanted to please Moira. She was determined to do this. 

Moira’s smile was unusually soft and sincere, “I won’t let you out of my sight. If you need anything at all, let me know right away.” She laced her fingers through Hana’s and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

\------

Moira had probably read about something like this in some hentai manga. She was always reading those smutty comics filled with doe-eyes anime girls drooling and dripping with an array of substances. Hana certainly didn’t see the appeal, but she had to admit that they sometimes gave Moira some damn good inspiration for the bedroom. 

Except this time, the scenario didn’t involve the bedroom at all. 

Before leaving the apartment, Moira finally let Hana in on the conditions of her agreement. She backed Hana against the wall and knelt before the younger woman, guiding her legs apart. She yanked Hana’s panties to her knees, and before Hana could respond, Moira had ducked beneath her skirt and was dragging her tongue through Hana’s folds.

“M-Moira!” Hana gasped. Did Moira just want a quickie before leaving? Was that it? 

Slender fingers dipped into Hana’s heat and began stretching and working her up. Hana gripped Moira’s shoulders for balance and eagerly spread her legs wider. Moira retracted her fingers, pulling with them a breathy moan, and replaced them with the chill of something smooth and... egg shaped? Moira positioned whatever-it-was into just the right spot, teasingly rubbing another moan out of Hana for good measure before reclaiming her fingers again. Moira pressed a kiss to Hana’s clit and tugging her panties back around her hips.

Hana was now thoroughly confused. What the heck was that all about? 

Moira stood upright and reached into her pocket. Vibrations suddenly erupted from Hana’s core, rumbling low for a moment before climbing to the highest setting. Hana whimpered and grabbed hold of Moira’s shirt, knees buckling as she clamping her thighs shut. Moira chuckled and the vibrations slowed to a stop. 

“Now about our little deal...” Moira brushed Hana’s hair from her face, an unsettling malicious smirk playing at the corner of her lips, “Would you be a dear and hold onto that for me while we’re out?” Moira said it so nonchalantly like Hana was just going to be keeping up with the car keys or something. 

“ _What?!_ ” Hana’s eyes went wide, “Wait, you’re--You’re serious right now aren't you?”

Moira’s Cheshire grin was all the answer Hana needed. 

\------

To Hana’s relief, the cafe was mostly empty save for the workers and a few customers tucked away in booths. She took a steadying breath and shuffled closer to Moira as they made their way to the counter where they were greeted by an overly perky cashier. 

Hana didn’t miss how the cashier kept staring at her. She directed her attention to the glass enclosure of sweets, feigning interest in the decorative cakes that lined the shelves to avoid eye contact. Hana did her best to act natural. Like she definitely wasn’t some pervert parading around with a remote controlled hidden device silently purring away between her legs. There was no way the cashier could see straight through her, right?

Moira gave Hana’s hand an assuring squeeze and took the lead ordering for both of them. Hana was glad Moira had suggested looking up a menu beforehand. It took a load off her mind and allowed her to focus on other things like where the furthest table from everyone else would be.

After paying and securing their ticket number, Moira turned to Hana, “Have you decided where you’d like to sit?” 

Hana pointed to a door that led to an outside seating area. Whether there were people out there or not, it would at least have fresh air to offer. 

Hana felt the stares of the entire place on them as Moira wrapped an arm around her and ushered her through the cafe to the back patio. Moira was being unusually affectionate in public today, and though Hana didn't mind, it made her uncomfortably aware of how much attention they attracted. 

Thankfully, they were the only ones outside. Just in time to catch lingering slivers of the sunset as night fell. Hana exhaled loudly as she sank into the chair Moira pulled out for her. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath.

Moira took a seat across from her, grinning ear to ear. There was no doubt she was enjoying all this, “See? That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

Hana stuck her tongue out in reply. It wasn’t-- not really, but she wasn’t going to admit that to Moira just yet. Hana found their little secret kind of _thrilling_ , actually, and she was starting to wonder if maybe she was getting turned on by more than just the vibrator clenched inside her. Was she really the type to get off on stuff like this? 

Moira began toying with the remote in her pocket, casually flipping through the speed and pattern settings. Hana worried her bottom lip between her teeth and fidgeted in her seat. “Do you really plan to keep this stupid thing on for the entire date?” She hissed. 

A low chuckle accompanied Moira’s foxy smirk, “You’re not calling it quits already, are you?”

Hana let out a surprised whimper as Moira’s hand brushed over the exposed flesh of her thigh and trailed lower, pulling the hem of her stocking down past her knee. She spread Hana’s legs and felt up the soft insides of her thighs. The contact felt _electric_. A mixture of arousal and fear of being caught made Hana much more sensitive than usual. She bit back a moan and cut her eyes at Moira, though instead of coming off as intimidating, Hana appeared much more... _vulnerable_.

Hana was startled by a loud gasp behind her. She turned to see their cashier and another cafe worker huddled together, gawking at her with phones in hand. Hana felt her stomach drop and heat flooded her cheeks the moment her heart decided to start beating again. _How long had they been there? What all had they witnessed?_

The cashier stepped forward “I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but... you’re D.va, right?” 

Hana nodded dumbly.

“We watch your streams all the time! My friend here is a huge fan of yours,” They motioned to the other cafe worker who appeared to be mere seconds away from having an out of body experience, “Would you mind taking a selfie with us?” 

An unavoidable side effect of being popular was being regularly recognized and approached in public. Hana absolutely adored her fans and loved meeting and getting to know them, but there were times when she wanted nothing more than to be left alone to pretend to live as much of a normal life as she could get away with. Like right now. 

Despite the panic festering beneath her surface, Hana pushed all other thought aside and cracked her best celebrity smile, “S-sure. I’d love to!” 

She hurriedly tugged her stocking back over her knee and stood up. She couldn’t tell if it was Moira’s doing or coincidence, but Hana was thankful that the vibrator had been dialed down to a bearable setting for the time being. 

“I’m an excellent photographer. I’d be more than happy to offer my services,” Moira chimed with a grin and an outstretched hand. The cafe workers nervously giggled and handed over their phones. 

_Of course you would, Perv._ Hana shot daggers at Moira who appeared to be enjoying the interaction much more than she should. 

Hana sandwiched herself between her fans and made a heart with her hands for the photos. After a series of shutter snaps, Moira handed the cafe workers back their phones. The workers reviewed the pictures and excitedly expressed their gratitude. They got Hana to sign a few napkins for them before finally dismissing themselves to go back to work. 

“Thank you so much Miss Song! Your order will be out shortly,” the cashier squeaked out as they dragged their flustered, star-struck coworker back inside. 

Hana waited for the door to seal shut behind them before sinking back into her chair with a high pitched whine. She folded her arms over the table and slumped forward, shamefully burying her face. That was too _close!_ What if they had actually seen something? Moira probably couldn’t care less if rumors started about _her_ , but Hana had a decent reputation to uphold! 

“There there, darling. You did wonderful,” Moira crooned as she pet Hana’s head comfortingly. When the food arrived, Moira rewarded Hana by turning the vibrator off, allowing her a moment to relax while they ate. 

\------

As soon as they left the cafe, the torment continued. Moira decided to switch things up with a different vibration setting this time. The pattern was sharper, more sporadic, and much more difficult to push to the back of Hana’s mind as they navigated the crowded theater. 

Moira kept an arm protectively hooked around Hana at all times, never once letting her out of sight. Though the theater was much more busy than the cafe, that somehow made it easier to slip through the bustle of people unnoticed. Moira secured their seats at the corner of the top row, and Hana was relieved to finally sink into the welcomed darkness of the theater. 

Hana tried to pay attention to the movie--she really did--but by the end of it, she could barely even remember what any of it was about. All she could focus on was _Moira_. Moira’s lips brushing over her neck, taloned hands trailing up her skirt, groping the bare flesh of her thigh. Moira’s breath teasing her ear as the older woman leaned in to whisper about all the dirty things she wanted to do to Hana. All the ways she wanted to _ruin_ her right there in front of everyone. 

Hana had never in her life been more relieved to see the rolling of end credits. She was so tense her legs were trembling, her hands numb from clenching her fists. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.The vibrator purred to a stop, and Hana fell into Moira’s open arms with a muffled sob. Moira held her for a long moment, petting her and whispering praises as the theater cleared out. 

“Are you still up for drinks?” The hallway lights blinked on and Moira helped Hana to her feet. 

Hana nodded and ducked under Moira’s arm, tucking into her side, “Of course! You’re not getting off that easily.” 

She wasn’t ready to put a stop to their fun just yet. There were things she still wanted to do, and Moira definitely owed her a drink after all Hana had been through today. 

\------

They ended up at some posh new club Hana had heard about. From the outside, it appeared to be a crumbling, run-down hole in the wall, but the inside was surprisingly sleek and luxurious. Jeweled chandeliers dripped from the high ceiling, and velvet topped stools lined the marble top bar. The high-tech sound system, light show, and omnic drag shows were really what had interested Hana in the place-- that and the fruity little cocktail drinks garnished with gold and edible glitter. 

Hana leaned over the bar, chewing her lip and and tapping her foot impatiently. She glanced across the room at Moira who was spread out in one of the chairs against the wall, watching. Hana had been sent to retrieve their drinks alone this time, and she internally cursed Moira every second they were apart. The bartender was taking _forever_ and with every minute Moira was left waiting, the toy pulsing inside her climbed another setting.

Two glasses slid toward Hana. _Finally!_ She slapped the bills Moira had given her on the bar and thanked the bartender before grabbing the drinks and carefully weaving a path back through the writhing crowd. 

“Here,” Hana thrust Moira’s drink in her hand and took a seat in her lap, “You’re getting your own drink next time.” 

Moira chuckled and took a swallow of her whiskey before setting it down, “Come, now. You can’t tell me you're not enjoying this,” She leaned in, “I know how much you get off on being put on display. How much you crave being watched, wanted... I bet you’d secretly find it a thrill to get caught doing such lewd things in public.” 

A jolt of heat coursed through Hana and she slowly sipped at her drink. Maybe Moira was right. Despite all she’d endured today, Hana couldn’t deny how turned on she got any time they were close to being caught. How incredibly wet it made her to think about Moira fucking her right then and there without a care in the world other than making Hana feel good. 

Hana set her drink down and turned her back to Moira. Maybe she did crave being watched, but right now, the only person she was performing for was Moira. 

She began to sway to the music, seductively dancing and grinding on Moira. Hana pressed her ass into Moira’s hips and looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with her ravenous stare. She gasped out a moan as Moira’s nails bit into her thighs, holding her down. Hana was so wet she could feel her slick dampening Moira’s pants.

Moira grabbed a fistful of Hana’s hair and tilted her head to the side, baring her neck. She licked a stripe up her nape and Hana reflexively bucked into Moira’s hips and fell back against her chest. Her head was swimming, her arousal spurned on by Moira’s lustful gaze, her groping hands. 

“What do you want, _coinín?_ ” Moira pressed a kiss to Hana’s temple. 

“I want _you_.” Hana laid her hand on top of Moira’s and guided it between her legs, just far enough under her skirt for Moira to feel to the slick smeared along her inner thighs.

Literally anyone looking in their direction would be getting an eyeful, but Hana was past the point of caring. She wanted Moira so badly that everything else faded away. Her head was heavy, clouded. The only thing she could focus on was the constant rhythm of the vibrator pulsing to the beat of the music blaring through the speakers.

“Mmm... Sorry, love, I didn’t catch that. You’re going to have to speak up,” 

“ _Please_ , Mommy, I want you to fuck me!” Hana gasped out.

Moira growled low in Hana’s ear. _God_ she loved it when Hana called her that, “Do you think you’ve earned it? Have been a good girl for Mommy?”

“ _Yes!_ I’ve been so good for you, Mommy. Please...” Hana mewled and kissed along Moira’s jaw.

Moira grabbed her whiskey and helped Hana up. Supporting most of Hana’s weight with one arm, Moira guided her through the club. She took full advantage of her towering form and intimidating presence to clear a path before them, encouraging curious onlookers to stay minding their own business with a dark glare and a scowl. They ended up at the bathrooms, and Moira scooted Hana inside one of the available stalls and bolted the door behind them. 

The single bathroom was surprisingly spacious. Dark designer wallpaper, elegant light fixtures, and marble countertop continued the luxurious theme throughout the club. Moira set her drink on the counter and spun Hana around to face her. She dragged a hand between Hana’s thighs, coaxed her legs apart, and pressed a palm to her throbbing pussy. 

Hana gripped the counter and leaned back against it to steady her trembling legs. She was flushed and unfocused, panting softly through parted lips. She welcomed the relief of Moira’s cool hand on her face, her thumb stroking circles over Hana’s heated cheek. 

Hana grabbed Moira’s tie and pulled her into a sloppy kiss of teeth and tongue. She caught Moira’s lower lip between her teeth, biting hard enough to break skin. She groaned and thrust into Moira’s hand as she sucked the taste of whiskey and fresh blood from her mouth. 

“Such a needy little girl,” Moira purred. She pulled Hana’s panties to the side and circled her thumb over her clit in slow, deliberate strokes.

Hana threw her arms around Moira and buried her face in Moira’s broad shoulder. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. All this teasing was too much. Hana felt like she was losing her mind. 

Moira’s fingers dipped between Hana’s folds, pressing the vibrator in further. A white hot burst of heat gushed from Hana’s core, and she cried out, biting into Moira’s shoulder to muffle her scream as she came.

The vibrator shuddered to a stop, and Hana collapsed against Moira. She was carefully lifted onto the counter and leaned back against the mirror. Her head felt so heavy, still swimming with the aftermath of her orgasm. 

Moira pulled Hana’s panties off and tucked them in her pocket. She praised Hana through a trail of kisses up her neck. When Hana began to relax a little, Moira gently coaxed the vibrator out of her. Hana shuddered out a moan when it slid out into Moira’s hand, leaving her empty and desperate to be filled even more. 

“ _Please..._ ” Hana whimpered, “Please, I want your mouth.”

Moira stuffed the toy in her pocket and reached for her whiskey. She threw her head back, downing the rest of her drink in one swallow, and crushed the ice between her teeth. Moira knelt between Hana’s legs and dragged her icy tongue through Hana’s slit, burying it in her warmth. The chill was intense at first but the temperature contrast felt _amazing_. Hana groaned and thrust into Moira’s mouth, melting over her tongue. 

A loud knock on the door startled Hana, but Moira didn’t skip a beat. She wrapped her lips around Hana’s clit and slid her lengthy fingers up her pussy, filling her up deliciously. Hana’s heart pounded, another orgasm building rapidly. There was a knock at the door again, and Hana desperately tried to bite back a moan as she came with a blinding flash.

Moira locked eyes with Hana as she licked her fingers clean, a satisfied smirk plastered across her slick face. 

Moira wet a paper towel and began to clean Hana up. She combed through her hair, and made sure they were both presentable enough before helping Hana to her feet. Moira grabbed Hana’s hand, and opening the door. To Hana’s relief, there was no-one on the other side. Whoever had been knocking must have gotten tired of waiting or found another stall. 

Moira kissed the back of Hana’s hand, “Are you ready to go home now, love? I could brew us some coffee and we can stay up late and rewatch that movie.” 

Hana yawned and nodded, “I’ll pass on the coffee,” She stopped in her tracks, bringing Moira to a halt, “Wait. Did you have a bootleg copy of that movie the whole time? _Why didn’t you tell me?!_ ” 

Hana knew good and damn well that Moira worked with the most reliable source for obtaining stolen copies of anything _ever_ , yet that fact had somehow completely slipped her mind until now. 

Moira laughed and pulled Hana toward the exit, “You never asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
